


[Podfic] Although, cruel love

by zuihitsu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuihitsu/pseuds/zuihitsu
Summary: Felix is looking at Dimitri. Staring at him by the light of the moon, and…Oh.“Are you in love with me?” Dimitri says.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] Although, cruel love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Although, cruel love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076167) by [ladylapislazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylapislazuli/pseuds/ladylapislazuli). 



**Length:** 1:09:16

**Download Link** :[ MP3 (158 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nthohcchnlct0ue/Although%2C_cruel_love.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I decided to try my hand at a rather intense piece for a fandom I've never recorded in after not podficcing for two years, but self preservation has never been my strong suit. Still it was a really fun challenge and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
